


It's About Damn Time You Made A Move!

by RageHappyAH



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Drunk Sex, Drunk confessions, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Mavin, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyAH/pseuds/RageHappyAH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin are always overly affectionate towards eachother when they're drunk. They both use it as an excuse to close to eachother, because they both secretely like eachother. One night, Gavin finally makes a full move on Michael, and well... You know the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Damn Time You Made A Move!

**Author's Note:**

> so i was like, "im gonna write a short smutty mavin fic! Yeah!!" Then half way through i was like "wait. I forgot that im incapable of writing anything short... Pfffft yeah this is gonna be long as hell xD"  
> So yup here you go! :3
> 
> P.S Smutty sexy sex hot lemony af dont saw i didnt warn you.

"GawdDAMNIT, Gavin! Stop trying to kill me, you moron," Michael yelled as he shoved Gavin playfully, making him lose his balance and fall over sideways from his sitting position on the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mi-cool! I'm just trying to build a house," Gavin replied, giggling.

"Oh shut the fuck up you British prick. Go mine somewhe-- FUCK! DAMNIT!" Michael cursed as he threw down his controller, giving up on this game of Minecraft once his player died. He sprawled out across his living room floor and sighed in frustration.  
Gavin paused the game and chuckled, looking over at the rage-quitter that lie next to him. 

"Aw, come on, Mi-cool. I'll cheer you up!" Gavin said as he got up and headed for the kitchen. He grabbed a pack of beer and rushed back to the living room, pulling two drinks out for himself and another two for Michael. Michael sat up and took the beverage, smirking at the Brit. 

"Thanks, Gavvy," he said as he chugged half his beer.  
____________

They sat and drank for another hour or so, talking and joking around. At some point they had moved to the couch, minds to fuzzy to remember exactly when after their first 5 beers. 

They sat close together on Michael's couch, a bit more than tipsy. Gavin stared at the drunk red-head in admiration.  
Gavin had had a crush on Michael for quite some time now. From the first time they met, he had a growing admiration for the man and it only grew stronger as time went by. 

It was getting hard for Gavin to control himself around Michael, especially when he was drunk. They were always affectionate around eachother, and Gavin's extra affection when he was drunk never seemed to bother Michael. He could recall a few times when he had tried to make a move on him when they were both drunk, and Michael did the same to him a few times. He was sure the angry ginger liked him back, the almost-confessions they shared supporting the idea. 

Gavin figured it wouldn't hurt to try again, only this time he wanted something to happen. They usually just laughed off the more-than-friendly actions and flirting, but this time he was hoping for something serious.

When Michael sat down his empty bottle and looked over at the Brit next to him, he grew suspicious. Gavin was gazing at him like he was plotting something, and that was never a good sign. 

"Uh... You okay there, Gav?" Michael questioned with a chuckle. He was about to ask again when Gavin didn't answer, but then he realized just what Gavin was thinking in that stupid little head of his.

Before Michael could say anything, Gavin leaned in and pressed his lips against Michael's. Michael kissed back after a second or two, tilting his head to deepen the kiss and cupping Gavin's cheek. When Gavin finally pulled away, he had a shit-eating grin plastered on his cute little face. Michael smirked back and prepared himself for a night full of hot, sweaty, and long-awaited fun.

___________

Gavin crawled onto Michael's lap so he could straddle his hips while they madeout. Michael burried his hands in Gavin's messy dirty-blonde hair. Their lips moved against eachothers' passionatly, soft moans escaping every so often. Gavin had his arms wrapped around Michael's neck, pulling him closer as things got more heated.

Michael moaned as Gavin grinded his against his lap. He parted from their kiss and began kissing Gavin's neck, sucking and biting gently as Gavin moved his hips. Their hard erections pressed against eachother through their jeans, aching for attention. Gavin trailed a hand down Michael's chest and torso teasingly, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. He looked at the red-head as if asking permission, receiving a quick nod of the head in reply.

With shakey hands, the Brit undid Michael's jeans and sneaked a hand inside. He continued to kiss Michael as he palmed his boner through the fabric of his boxers, making Michael moan a little louder. Michael grabbed at the British boy's ass and shoved his tongue into the others mouth. 

After a few minutes, Michael moved so that Gavin was on his back and Michael was pressed against him on top of him. He took off his shirt and his pants, along with Gavin's. Michael leaned down to kiss Gavin passionatly, pressing his leg between the Brit's thighs. This caused the man to squeek in suprise, and in pleasure.  
Gavin slipped his hand under Michael's waistband again and began to pump his hard member. 

"F-fuck, Gavin..." Michael moaned into the other's mouth. He started kissing down Gavin's body, making his way to the edge of his boxers. He bit his lip and looked up at the blushing blonde. He slowely pushed down the boy's underwear, revealing his hard cock.  
Gavin gasped as Michael wrapped his fingers around the base of his member. He licked up the side slowely, teasingly. He chuckled softly, then began to swirl his tongue around the tip, which was dripping with pre-cum.

"Bloody hell, Mi-cool..." Gavin breathed out as Michael moved his mouth over his erection. He gripped Michael's red curls in his fists as Michael bobbed his head up and down, bringing Gavin close to his climax. 

Michael hummed against the Brit's cock, which made the man shiver in pleasure and gasp for air. Michael slid his hand into his own boxers, pumping himself as sucked off his best friend. 

Both men were breathing hard, close to their climax. After a few more minutes of Michael sucking and licking Gavin's dick, the British man moaned loudly and came in the Jersey boy's mouth, who swallowed it all. Michael came soon after and grabbed a tissue from the table next the couch they were on, wiping the cum off of his fingers and lips.  
He crawled up so he was face-to-face with Gavin and kissed him softely. 

"Well, I'm glad you finally made a serious move, Gav," Michael laughed tiredly as he snuggled against the Brit's chest.

"Me too. I was just too scared before, I guess. But you know, you can only secretly love someone for so long before you get tired of waiting and finally go for it," replied Gavin, kissing the top of Michael's head.

"I love you, Gavvy. You're my boi," Michael said with a smile and closed his eyes.

"I love you too, my little Mi-cool. You're my boi."


End file.
